A Long Time Coming
by a.c.ryder
Summary: Prompt fill on tumblr - Charles gets jealous/angry when Raven starts dating. Done in a 5 times format (4 times Charles gets jealous and 1 time he doesn't)
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Prompt: Raven's first boyfriend and Charles responding angrily and Raven couldn't understand why he's mad.

The story deviates slightly from the prompt, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Raven smoothed the skirt over her legs, her body humming with the anticipation of her first date. The black dress had a short skirt but was modest nonetheless, not wanting to draw undue attention to herself, or rather, give Charles a heart attack. There was no shortage of young men vying for her attention, but for all their flirtation not one of them had actually asked her out. Andrew was sweet like Charles, but she wasn't really interested in him beyond friendship. Perhaps she should've said as much, but she was just too excited that he had even asked.

Besides, there was really only one man whose attention she was after. Her hope was that if she started dating, Charles would no longer see her as a child but as a young woman. The women he flirted with at the bars could all be her sisters. What did they have that she didn't? Well, she knew it had nothing to do with her appearance and everything to do with who she was in his life – who he made her.

Studying her reflection in the full length mirror, her blonde hair changed to the more familiar red; smooth, pale white skin became blue and scaled. She shifted from human to mutant and back again, wondering if she would ever be accepted for who she was – no longer bearing the burden of having to hide. Charles accepted her to a point, but lately, though, it seemed her mutation was more a distraction for him than it used to be.

It left her feeling even more isolated and alone when he had been the only one who ever truly accepted and cared for her. Who else could she talk to about this who would understand? She had always thought it was going to be the two of them against the world. She assumed the natural progression would lead them to become a couple, accepting and loving each other when no one else would.

But it was becoming painfully apparent that he would only ever see her as his sister, as a friend – 'his charge' and nothing more. Releasing a heavy sigh, she shifted back to the blonde hair and white skin she was growing to despise. With one last glance in the mirror, she turned off her light and left her room.

"How do I look?" she asked, entering the room. Charles scribbled away on a pad of paper, tirelessly working on his thesis.

"Hm?" He looked up briefly, than doing a double take, his eyes travelled the length of her body. For a moment, he looked at her the way he looked at all those other girls and her smile widened, hoping her little scheme had worked. But then clearing his throat, he shifted in the leather chair and continued writing.

"You look lovely. What's the occasion?" he asked nonchalantly, not lifting his eyes from the page.

"I have a date…" she announced, disappointed at the sudden shift in his reaction.

"You have a…what?" He dropped the pen, reclining in his chair, and with the way he stared at her, Raven wished more than ever that she could read his mind. Her smile faded, trying to discern if it was anger or disgust that filled his eyes.

"A date, you know…with a guy." She replied, a biting edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, I know..." he rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "Why?" The question made her pause. Did she need a reason to go on a date?

"Because…he asked me?" she replied, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"He asked you?" he repeated incredulously, as though a man asking her out was too absurd a notion for him to grasp. "And if he asks for a kiss or to have sex with you are you going to do it just because he asked?"

"Charles?!" She was hurt more than angry at his harsh words, confused where this behavior was coming from. He blinked at her, a more familiar softness and warmth returning to his brown eyes.

"Forgive me, Raven; that was uncalled for." He raked a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp and looking at a loss. "I just…I don't recall giving you permission to go on a date. You didn't even ask me…"

"I didn't think I needed to." His eyebrows raised with a smile, laughing slightly.

"I'm responsible for you and your safety, Raven; of course you need to ask me."

"I thought you'd be, I don't know, happy for me or something." Something akin to guilt flashed his eyes and she seized the opportunity. "So can I go?" He glared skeptically at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who is he?"

"A guy from school…" she said, deciding that Charles didn't need to know that Andrew was a senior. He shook his head, and Raven wondered if he'd read her mind after all.

"You're only sixteen Raven, you don't need to be thinking about boys and relationships right now."

"Then why do you bring all those girls home when you should be focusing on your thesis?" she challenged smugly.

"Raven…" he began, interrupted by a gentle, but persistent knocking.

"That's him…" Raven rushed to the door, hoping if she got there first Charles wouldn't stop her. "Don't wait up for us."

"I absolutely will wait up…" he said, trailing hot on her heels. "I want you home at nine,"

"Eleven."

"Nine."

"Eleven…" She opened the door before Charles could argue further. "Hi…"

"Hey…" Andrew greeted, his eyes sweeping appreciatively up and down her body. She still had no idea where they were going, but at the sight of Andrew in a black three piece suit, she knew it would be fancy. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." He flashed her a bright smile, stepping over the threshold. Raven was trying to push him back out the door to make a hasty exit when Charles cleared his throat. She stopped, smiling to her brother. "Charles, this is Andrew; Andrew, this is my brother Charles…"

"It's nice to meet you, man." Andrew held out his hand and Raven knew by the subtle movement of Charles' fingers against his temple that he was reading the boys mind. She glared at him, silently pleading with him to be civil.

"Nice to meet you." Charles forced a tight smile as they shook hands. "Have her home at ten please and not a minute later."

"Charles…"

"Not a minute later or I will come looking for you." There was an obstinate glare in his eyes and Raven knew better than to argue with him.

"Don't worry; I will have her home on time." Andrew assured him, looking slighly unnerved. Raven suppressed the urge to laugh to see a six foot tall basketball player nervous to meet her much shorter, much less intimidating brother. But then, Charles did seem to have a heavy and commanding presence despite his smaller stature.

"Good man." As they released hands, Raven ushered her date out the door. "Have a good time…" he added grudgingly.

"We will…" she smiled victoriously, closing the door behind them.

"Your brother is kind of intense." Andrew said quietly as they stepped outside.

"Yea, sometimes he's more of a father. He's very protective of me."

"I can see that."

The restaurant he took her to was extravagant, he obviously came from money like Charles did. Andrew took the liberty of ordering for her, and Raven politely bit her tongue. She didn't want to make a scene. They were the youngest couple in the room; the glares from the older couples and business men, though not disapproving, made Raven feel even more self-conscious. For once, she was actually grateful for her human disguise, shuddering to think what would happen were she in her natural form.

She focused on the handsome face of her date to distract from her discomfort. His pale skin contrasted sharply to his jet black hair and vibrant green eyes. Here was a man who was carefree, who knew little of what it meant to struggle. His passion for life was obvious, seeing only a bright future paved with endless possibilities before him. As Andrew talked on and on about his family and all his accomplishments, she still couldn't help but wish that it was Charles sitting across from her.

While Andrew may have been the more traditional definition of handsome, she was ever more attracted to Charles. She didn't care that Andrew was taller with a more athletic body. Charles' gentleness and humility, his compassion for others and unique ability to empathize made him especially handsome. His boyish charm was endearing and it wasn't surprising that he had no problem picking up women – even while using that ridiculous pick up line.

As the night dragged on at alarming slowness, the more her brother's behavior bothered her. She had been so excited; all this was done in hopes that he would see her as someone beautiful and desirable and worthy to be pursued. Yet everything in his words and actions indicated that the thought of anyone dating her – of desiring her – was absurd. His words cut straight to her heart leaving her feeling uglier than her blue skin, red hair and yellow eyes.

It was confusing, making her even more angry as she thought about it. If he was allowed to date any number of women, or just bring them all home for just one night, then she should be allowed to date anyone she chose. Charles was many things but hypocritical had never been one of them. He had been her guardian ever since he found her and maybe she'd become a little too comfortable in allowing him to always take care of everything.

In hindsight, perhaps she should've stayed home, but now she was trying to prove a point. Asserting her independence and not allowing Charles to control her life was worth an evening with a dull, arrogant, completely self-absorbed human.

* * *

The pendulum swung back and forth; Charles watched the seconds tick by in the old grandfather clock – his thesis long forgotten on his desk. The dishes were washed and put away, the living room organized, cleaned and dusted – seeking anything that would occupy his mind to pass the time. The clock would strike ten any moment and Raven was still not home. They had been gone over two hours, and his mind raced through all the scenarios of where she was, or rather, what they were doing.

It happened overnight, it seemed. Yesterday they were children and today she is sixteen and starting to date. He felt blindsided – completely unprepared for the sudden change in their routine. Of course he was happy for her, all he wants is her happiness – which is why his behavior baffled him. The words he said clearly shocked and upset her – he shocked and upset himself.

It wasn't even her behavior he was worried about. The boy didn't seem to have any violent or sexual intentions, which is why he let her go. But her exposure to the world had been somewhat limited due to his protective inclinations. She was by no means naïve about the world they lived in. Quite the contrary, she knew only too well the horrors this world was full of. He couldn't help but fear that he somehow set her up to be an easy target for more manipulative men.

This was Raven… he reminded himself again; she was more responsible and mature then most adults he knew. He had nothing to worry about.

The clock chimed repeatedly as the minute hand struck ten, interrupting his thoughts. Charles already had his shoes on and heading for the door, he pulled his leather jacket around his shoulders. As he reached for the doorknob, Raven's laughter echoed through the hall. Sighing in relief, he kicked off his shoes, re-hung his coat and returned to the couch, pretending to study. They lingered outside the door, their voices low and Charles strained to hear them.

Rather than try to listen in, Charles again read the boys mind. He wanted a kiss, and upon hearing Raven's polite decline, Charles sent the boy away before he could pressure her. There was a moment of silence as he waited before Raven entered the apartment, casting a suspicious glare his way.

"Raven..." he said calmly with a smile as if he hadn't been pacing around all night, worried out of his mind. A thin line spread on her lips, a forced gesture of civility on her way to her bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" he asked after her, expecting that she would've sat beside him and talked his ear off, giving him all the details.

"It was fine…" came her curt reply, closing her bedroom door with a soft click. Charles buried his face in his hands, chiding himself as he rubbed his eyes in aggravation. After the way he treated her tonight, who could blame her if she never wanted to speak to him again. He considered knocking on her door and apologizing for his brash behavior. Instead he picked up his book and tried once more to study, now that Raven was home safe.

"Busy?" she asked quietly, exiting the bathroom. She'd already changed out of her dress and into her pajamas, shifting back into her blue skin.

"Not too busy for you." He smiled, patting the spot next to him. She moved to the couch, but sat on the opposite end. The distance she put between them bothered him in a way he couldn't describe; it irked him like a small pebble in his shoe.

"So, how was your first date?" he asked again, filling the silence.

"I told you it was fine." She replied in a huff. Raven didn't look happy at all, not nearly as happy as she was just before their little spat. He wanted desperately to read her mind, if only to know for himself what she was feeling – to ensure that nothing had happened. But a promise was a promise.

"Where did you go?" he persisted when she remained awkwardly silent at his side.

"Dinner...we were going to see a movie, but there wasn't time for both." She said, accusation burning in her eyes. But before he could reply, she continued, "Charles, can we talk?" she asked, finally turning to face him.

"Of course, you know you can talk to me about anything." He closed his book and held it in his lap, giving her his full attention.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked bluntly. He would've laughed but for the confused and serious glare in her eyes. Even if his words were harsh, they came from a place of love and the desire to keep her safe. She did know that, didn't she?

"No, not at all. Why would you even think that?" she shrugged, averting her eyes to some obscure spot on the floor.

"The way you acted tonight…"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. You just caught me off guard, Raven; perhaps I overreacted."

"Perhaps?" a wry smile formed on her lips, her gaze drifting back to meet his eyes.

"I just worry about you…"

"I'm not a child anymore, Charles. I can take care of myself, you know…"

"I know." He whispered, only too aware of the truth in her words. They couldn't stay children forever, and not that he wanted to, but he wished that he could've slowed time – to make it last just a little longer.

"And for future reference, don't read the minds of my dates..." she demanded suddenly, "You've promised to never read my mind, please extend that promise to anyone I happen to bring home."

"Fine. The next time a boy asks you out, please ask my permission before you agree?" She rolled her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Fine…" she mumbled, playfully hitting him with a pillow as she curled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, he wanted to drape his arm across her shoulders, hugging her closer to his side. But he stretched his arm straight out on the couch, not allowing himself to hold her.

"Will you read to me? I'm exhausted."

"I can't, I need to study for my thesis and thanks to your antics I haven't touched a book all night."

"So read your thesis, it always sends me right off…" Charles didn't skip a beat and started reading the familiar passage yet again. Though he'd never admit it out loud, these were his favorite moments. They were few and far between, but he treasured the feel of her snuggled against him. Were he able, he would stop the world around them, freezing time in this moment.

* * *

His arm stretched out beside her and Raven couldn't help but wish that he would wrap it around her, holding her tightly against him. But she knew he wouldn't. Raven closed her eyes with a contented sigh, his soft, accented voice soothed something deep inside her. It was a comfort to all her insecurity, anger, and fear. She clung to it, snuggling closer. If ever there was a place that she called home – a place that she felt safe – this was it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review - constructive criticism always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, I am so sorry for the delay. Real life came in wreaked havoc. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite-ed the story! You're comments feed my muse :))) So here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The sun had begun its descent into the horizon; the cloudy sky growing darker as Charles raced home, carrying a wrapped gift in one hand and balancing a cake in the other. Of all the birthday's he could have forgotten, this was the worst. Raven turned eighteen today, and he left the apartment in such a rush he barely acknowledged her much less wished her a happy birthday. It was still early enough in the day that he could play it off as though he had this planned all along, and that he only pretended to forget in order to surprise her.

After his classes ended he went straight to the shops, not even sure what to buy her. She hardly ever wore jewelry without an occasion and a shortage of clothing was not something she suffered from. It had been so much easier shopping for gifts when they were children, but with each passing year the more difficult it became. He finally settled on a modest-looking navy blue dress and a new scarf, something for her to wear when he takes her out tonight.

At long last he could stop ordering her cola's when they went out together. Although, that thought was equally disturbing. It was far too much power to give to a hormonal teenager, Charles thought anxiously. Raven had become a mystery, growing ever more defiant and self-aware with each passing day. He loved her all the more for it, but he still couldn't help but miss the simplistic days of their youth.

Approaching their door he slowed his pace, taking long deep breaths to appear calm and composed.

"Raven?" he called, trying to find out where she was.

"In here…" came her voice from the living room. He cringed at the bitter tone in her voice as he snuck into the kitchen, setting her gift on the table. He opened the refrigerator door, placing the small cake carefully on a shelf.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he offered.

"No thank you…" Tucking her present under his arm, Charles walked to the living room, leaning against the doorframe. Raven lay curled up on the couch, an open book resting in her lap; she hadn't even changed out of her bathrobe. She didn't look up to see him; her head resting on the arm of the couch. He didn't need to read her mind to know she was upset with him.

"Why do you sound so depressed?" he asked playfully, feigning ignorance.

"I'm just tired…" She replied with a dismissive shrug of her shoulder. He approached the couch slowly, kissing her temple affectionately as he crouched down, propping his elbow beside her head. Her eyes focused intensely on the book, deliberately ignoring his presence.

"Well brighten up," he said, holding the box above her, "I bought you a gift…"

"You remembered!" she shouted, grabbing the box as she sat up.

"Of course I remembered. Have I ever forgotten your birthday?" She shook it back and forth to guess what it might be, than clutched it against her chest as she finally met his eyes.

"No, but you were just so distracted this morning I assumed you forgot."

"Yes, my apologies." Her eyes never left his, shining bright with gratitude and joy. It was as if he'd given her the world rather than just a simple birthday present. "Are you going to open your present or just sit there hugging it?" A bright smile lit up her face as she eagerly tore the wrapping paper and opened the box, tossing the tissue paper aside.

"A new dress and scarf…" She stood up, holding the fabric against her body. "They're beautiful."

"You like them?"

"I love them." She replied, gently setting the items back in the box.

"Excellent, then go change. It is your eighteenth birthday and I'm taking you for a night on the town. And when we get home, there will be cake..." her bright smile faded as her eyes turned serious, the exact opposite reaction he'd been expecting at the promise of cake.

"But what about…don't you have to work on your thesis?" Her words caught him off guard, piercing right to his heart. Did she really believe he would ignore her birthday in favor of schoolwork?

"I think I can take at least one night off. Honestly, Raven, I know I've been busy lately but the fact that you think my thesis is more important than you has me concerned. Have I been neglecting you?" There was a teasing edge to his voice, but he feared her answer.

"No, but, sometimes it seems like I'll be old and grey and you'll still be writing that thing…"

He chuckled lightly, "Trust me, darling, I feel the same way. But alas, I'll be done soon and then we can go home." Raven smiled and nodded, but didn't reply. Charles brought Raven to England knowing she wasn't crazy about the idea; changing schools, leaving her friends and their familiar life behind to go to foreign country where they knew no one. She adapted extremely well, perhaps even better than he did, but he could see that she wasn't always happy here.

"Do you miss it – home?"

"Home is wherever your family is, Charles. I would be miserable if you were here and I was still in NY..." a slow smile crept upon his face, comforted beyond measure to hear her say that.

"I couldn't agree more." he cleared his throat, clapping his hands together. "Now, I know a night on the town with your older brother may not sound all that great, however…" she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her full body firm against him, hugging him tighter than she ever had before. He squeezed her as hard as he could, as if the tighter he hugged her, the more she would understand just how much he loved her – how much he needed her.

"Thank you…" came her voice against his ear. She kissed his cheek, then grabbing the box, she ran to her bedroom.

Charles fell to the couch with a heavy sigh, relieved to have salvaged the day. She's only been an adult for a few hours, and already that old familiar fear snuck back into his conscious mind. It was the thought that had been nagging him almost all day, a fact which he's known for years; one which he ignored as often as possible – Raven wouldn't be with him forever.

Their life as he knew it was coming to an end. He would be graduating soon, and they would finally return home together. It was only a matter of time until Raven moved on with her life, and the fear that he would be alone again was closer than ever. Not that he would never see her again, but that she wouldn't be in his life as a constant companion made him feel hollow and weak. She felt somehow woven into his soul – who would he be without Raven?

When he found her that night in his kitchen, she hardly knew anything about herself apart from her memory of her parents trying to kill her and the subsequent struggle to survive. She was hesitant even then to be labeled as his sister, but he convinced her it was the safest course of action. They decided when her birthday would be, made up fake details about her life to sell the illusion. It was an odd thought: that someone else's negligence and abuse brought him the best friend he's ever had – someone he could never live without.

"How do I look?" came her cheerful voice, pulling him from his thoughts. She came bounding toward him, twirling in a circle like a model on a runway.

The dress had been a mistake, he realized too late. It looked much more modest on the hanger. The navy blue fabric clung to her, accentuating her curves in ways he should never have seen, revealing the body of someone no longer a child, but not yet an adult. The pale mint green scarf drew his attention from the dangerously low plunge of the neckline. The image left him uncomfortably aware of how desirable she truly was. _Sister…she is your sister…_ he chided himself repeatedly, rising to his feet.

"You look stunning…" he offered his elbow casually, but inside he was shaking like a leaf. This was going to be a very long night… "Shall we?"

With the brightest smile he'd seen in months, she linked their arms. "We shall…"

* * *

The night had truly been perfect. The gifts he bought her paled in comparison to the joy of having Charles all to herself for an entire evening. They laughed like they used to, completely wrapped up in each other in their own little world. After dinner, Charles took her to the usual pub; he hadn't so much as glanced at another woman, not even the blonde sitting at the bar as he ordered their drinks. She didn't want this night to end; she wanted to stay in this moment – as the center of his world – for as long as possible.

"Alright, darling," he began, returning to their table with two drinks, "Here is your first beer…"

"Thank you…" Charles smiled as he sat down, watching her intently as she brought the glass to her lips. She recoiled at the bitter taste on her tongue, struggling to swallow it. She was tempted to just spit it back into the glass, but in a crowed bar, she forced the vile liquid down her throat.

"Ugh, how could you drink this?" she coughed, setting the glass on table, pushing it away.

"It's an acquired taste." He replied, chuckling slightly.

"Why would anyone take another sip, let alone drink enough to _acquire_ a taste for it?" she pushed the glass further away, and Charles set it beside him, no doubt to drink it himself. She looked for something – anything – to rid the taste from her mouth.

"I bought this one as a backup…" Charles said, setting a much smaller glass in front of her. She stared skeptically at the bright green drink, not at all sure she wanted to try it.

"What's this?" she asked, tentatively wrapping her fingers around the stem of the glass.

"It's called a grasshopper."

"A drink named after a bug…" she mumbled sarcastically, bringing the drink to her nose, pleasantly surprised by the strong scent of mint that filled her nostrils. She took a small, slow first sip, relishing the cool, almost overly sweet contrast on her tongue.

"Hmm, that's not bad." She said, licking her lips, immediately taking a much larger sip.

"Drink slowly, Raven, drinks like this one go down easy and you'll be drunk before you know it." He warned, taking a sip of his beer.

"I'll be careful…" she winked playfully over the rim of her glass. Warmth surged through her, flushing her skin a soft shade of pink. She danced in her seat with the beat of the music, smiling mischievously at Charles as a plan hatched in her mind.

"Will you dance with me?" The light of amusement was gone from his eyes as a wave a fear washed over his features.

"I don't dance…" he replied dryly. Raven couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh come on, please?" she pouted her lips, knowing how effective it was in getting her what she wanted.

"Raven…" he began, his voice rising slightly. She smiled coyly, than began looking around the pub.

"Well, if you won't dance with me I'll find someone who will…" she stated, rising from her chair. "There're plenty of young men to choose from." It had the desired effect. He rolled his eyes as he stood, taking her hand in his.

"Very well, _one_ dance." His palm was clammy and sweating; if she didn't know better she would think he was nervous. She smiled inwardly when the fast-paced music that had been playing changed to a slower, more intimate song. She could sense his sudden discomfort in the rigid lines of his arms, but he didn't let her go. His arm circled around her waist, pulling her just a little closer.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the musky scent of his aftershave. She was tempted to close the remaining distance between them; to rest her head on his shoulder. Her fingers itched with the desire to slide up his neck and tangle in his hair. But these were the actions of a couple, she reminded herself, and she had to keep herself under control. If only she could tell him how long she'd been waiting to be held in his arms like this, and not fear his rejection.

"See, it's not so bad…" she teased. He only smiled.

"Are you having fun, darling?"

"Fun doesn't even begin to describe it - I'm having the best night of my life." he spun her away, and they laughed together as he pulled her back against him.

"Good…" She held his gaze for a long, silent moment, their faces mere inches apart. It was just like in a movie – the gaze they share right before the leading man leans in and claims a soft kiss. But in this case, she would be the one to lean in and kiss him first. The song ended abruptly, disrupting her reverie as Charles released her, squeezing her hand.

"I'll be right back, love."

"Alright…" she forced a smile, her eyes trailing after him until he disappeared down the small corridor. She barely had a chance to take two steps toward their table when a young man stepped in front of her.

"Hey there, Raven." He was just slightly taller than she was, shaggy brown hair and green eyes. She recognized his face, and by the emblem on his sweater, she knew he was one of Charles' classmates.

"Hello…" she replied politely, trying to step passed him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, blocking her path.

She took a step back, glaring at him as she replied, "I was just about to sit down…" She stepped to the left and again tried to pass him.

"I'm Owen; I go to school with Charles…" he persisted, standing in her path once more.

"Yes, I recognize you." He smiled at that, his dark green eyes traveling the length of her body.

"I thought Charles was your brother…" he said, his eyes finally meeting hers.

With as much as Raven despised being seen as his sister, she was surprised to hear herself reply, "He is…"

"I'd never dance with my sister like that…" he said, a suggestive smirk forming on his lips.

She rolled her eyes, "He was just being nice. It's my birthday and I wanted to dance…" She said in a huff of annoyance, pushing passed him.

"Well, happy birthday. Allow me to buy you another drink, then…" he said, the alcohol slurring his already accented words. Raven glanced around the bar, Charles was still nowhere in sight.

"Just one…" she agreed, not even sure why. She followed him to the bar, leaning against the wall as he ordered her another grasshopper.

"Here ya go…" she accepted the drink with a small smile.

"Thank you…"

"Cheers…" They clinked their glasses, each taking a large sip of their drink.

"So it's just the two of you, then? No parents?"

"No parents…we were genetically created in a lab experiment…" she deadpanned. It took him a moment to process, but he laughed at her cleverly disguised joke.

"Is that why Charles is studying genetics, always rambling on about mutation?"

"Exactly…" She laughed, letting her guard down just a little. He placed his hand on the wall beside her head, leaning in just a little closer.

"So, do you have plans later?"

"Yes, _we_ do." She replied pointedly.

"Well, Charles seems to have disappeared from the bar…" Owen said, not even looking around, "Do you think he'd mind if I…"

"Yes." She interrupted quickly. It didn't even matter what he was about to suggest, she wanted no part of it.

"Pity…" the man mumbled with a mischievous grin. Raven watched as Charles returned, and seeing their table empty, he scanned the pub. When he saw her he smiled, and sat beside the blonde at the bar. She couldn't decide if she was grateful he was allowing her to socialize or angry that he was ignoring her on _their_ night out. But then, she'd accepted Owen's offer for a drink, it wasn't Charles' fault.

"Can I buy you another?" he offered. Raven looked down, confused to see her glass empty. Did she drink it all already?

"Sure…" she smiled briefly, handing him the glass and as he turned away, her gaze drifted back to Charles.

Raven had always watched him, always marveled at the way he carried himself. She envied his confidence, envied even more the peace he had with himself. Charles could never truly understand her, his mutation wasn't as visible as blue skin and red hair. It was a constant conflict – wanting to be accepted for who she was, but terrified of being seen. As often as she thought about dating, Charles was the only man she could imagine being with.

Charles already knew her better than anyone, he knew her secrets, her hopes and fears. He was the only person to ever touch her, even if it was only a friendly hug or affectionate kiss to her forehead. She enjoyed the attention; Charles in and of himself was the only peace she had ever truly known. Perhaps that's why it bothered her so much to see him with other women, because one way or the other, he didn't truly need her. He would always mean more to her than she would ever mean to him.

"Here you go…"

"Thank you…" she drank a bit too fast against Charles' warning. Warmth surged through her veins making her skin tingle, feeling suddenly lightheaded. It was her third drink and Raven finally understood what it meant to be _buzzed_.

"Well, perhaps you and I could celebrate your birthday again, maybe this Saturday night?" Raven forced a tight smile, looking over his shoulder to Charles. He had stopped flirting entirely, now watching her intently.

"I'm flattered, but I work this weekend." she replied.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a waitress…" she said, deliberately avoiding the question.

"Do you work every night?"

"No…" she giggled absentmindedly, not even sure what she was laughing at. He leaned in even closer and before he could reply, she heard Charles' voice.

"Raven, get your coat please, it's time to go." Her smile faded instantly at the stern edge in his voice.

"Oh come on, Charles, she'll only turn eighteen once." Owen said, staring at Charles, a clear warning lit in his eyes. Raven had never seen such a murderous glare in Charles' eyes before.

"You're twenty-two and she is my sister…it's time to go…" he repeated, his eyes never leaving Owen.

"Can't we stay awhile longer?" she pleaded, her lips forming the pout he so despised for his inability to say no when she used it. She didn't want to stay with Owen, but she definitely didn't want to go home yet.

"Now, Raven…" Charles commanded gently.

The two men glared daggers at each other, and Raven worried that Charles might do something stupid, like wipe the memory of this night from Owen's fogged mind. She slipped from the wall stepping passed them, retrieving her coat from her chair. The pattern had become clear; Charles only behaved this way when she was talking to or going out with another man. She wouldn't have a problem with that if he would only tell her that he loved her – that they could finally love each other. If she could have him, she would have no need of another man for the rest of her life.

Before the situation could escalate any more, Raven returned to his side. He held her hand in a way he never had before, hard and possessive, pulling her behind him in a rush for the door. The brisk night air blew hard against her face, cooling the flush of heat on her cheeks. He tightened his arm around her waist, keeping her close to his side. On a normal night, she would've been happy to stay there. Raven pulled away, putting considerable distance between them. And why shouldn't she? He was her brother in his mind, her protector. She shouldn't have to worry that he would become jealous, preventing her from speaking with any man who wasn't him.

"That was really embarrassing…" She stated; her voice laced with all the bitterness swirling inside.

"You were making a spectacle of yourself…" Her head whipped towards him, "I'm sorry, but we don't yet know if alcohol will affect your control –"

She scoffed, "Oh spare me, Charles. I'm so sick of that excuse…" He stared straight ahead, deliberately focused on anything but her.

"You couldn't read his thoughts." She rolled her eyes at his defense.

"No, and you shouldn't have either. It's my life and I will make my own decisions." He didn't reply, making no attempt to mask his anger; a permanent scowl set on his face. "And besides, who cares what _he_ was thinking!? Do you honestly think I would have gone anywhere with him? Do you think I am that naive?"

"I didn't like seeing you act like that, Raven. I expect more from you! From now on maybe you should just avoid alcohol…" She chuckled mirthlessly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am a teenager, Charles. I'm supposed to rebel and drink and do what I want." He stopped walking, turning to face her.

"No, that's what other teenagers do because their parents give them free reign. We have to be careful; I do not want to see you hurt or exposed because you had too much to drink and lost control!"

"There's no chance of that ever happening with you hovering around me…" he shook his head, and without a word he continued on the way home.

She followed suit, trailing slightly behind him. She wanted him to argue; to hear him say that all his jealous outbursts were only because of his feelings for her. Then in a perfect moment she could tell him she feels the same, that he's all she's ever wanted. But the silence only extended between them until they finally made it home. Despite his obvious anger, Charles held the door open for her.

Raven stormed inside, heading straight to her room. She shifted to her normal self, removing the dress and scarf in a huff. Raven changed into her pajamas, too wound up to even think about sleeping. The perfect night had been ruined – she didn't even get to eat her cake. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Raven wanted more than ever to tell Charles exactly how she felt about him and let the chips fall where they may.

She was tired of all the secrecy – her identity had to be kept secret, her mutation kept hidden beneath a mask of beauty, and now her emotions, too. It was all becoming too much. Anything – even his ultimate rejection of her – had to be better than the weight of keeping silent. As she turned on her heel to charge from her bedroom, her door opened slowly.

Charles stood before her, a sheepish, apologetic look in his eyes – holding up two plates of cake in his hands.

"I'm sorry…" he stated simply.

"You can't keep doing this, Charles." she said softly, remaining where she stood. Charles nodded, obviously ashamed of his actions as he averted his eyes to the ground.

"Sometimes I just get confused what my role is in your life, Raven. I'm your brother who's more like a father and you're my best and only friend…as you once so eloquently put it." He managed a weak smile, his eyes desperately searching hers.

"How about you drop the father/brother act and just be my best friend? Why do we have to keep lying?" At the genuinely confused look on his face, her heart sank in her chest, knowing what he was about to say.

"We're not lying; we _were_ raised together. For all intents and purposes you are my sister. I don't know what I'd do without you." Raven sighed heavily, feeling the last of her hope escape her body. There seemed little point in telling him now.

"You'd probably be really bored and lonely." She said quietly, shaking her head as she walked towards him. She couldn't even look in his eyes as she took her cake from his hands, mumbling a bitter '_thank you_'. She sank to the edge of her bed, stabbing the cake in frustration…not even chocolate cake could comfort her now.

"Am I forgiven, then?" he asked, his voice trembling with uncertainty.

She looked up, doing her best to smile. "This time…but don't let it happen again."

Charles smiled, moving to sit by her side. "Happy birthday, my darling…" He kissed her temple, lingering for a long silent moment. She closed her eyes, and in that moment, she could feel her heart breaking.

"Thanks for tonight, Charles."

* * *

Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review! :))


End file.
